


Of Models and Interns

by Lyradaisical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, post-reveal, they are trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical
Summary: Oneshot. Adrien turns down a coworker's advances and is seemingly smitten with an intern who's supposedly taken.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 656





	Of Models and Interns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this March of 2018 and never posted it. Just something short and pointless because I never write established relationships. You can find an audiofic version on my YouTube channel under Lyradaisical's Fan Works.

Adrien let out a breath as the brunette he was modeling with pulled away from him and relaxed from their pose. He usually didn’t mind shoots where he had to be close to other models, but this one, in particular, had been uncomfortably close. Her eyes had held a predatory gaze as she moved her body across his every time they had to do a new pose. The shoot was far from finished, as they had several more outfits to model, but at least he could look forward to every wardrobe adjustment and change. It was a welcomed breather and it also meant he could see _ her _. 

“You really are as amazing as they say.” The model cooed as she ran a single finger down his chest. 

“You flatter me, Laura. I’m sure all the other models are just as amazing.” He said sweetly, but inside he with writhing at her close proximity and the smell of her perfume. She didn’t seem to mind that his eyes were wandering around the room, looking any and everywhere but at her. 

“Modest and shy. I like. You wouldn’t happen to be taken would you?” The buxom beauty asked as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He was surprised that her manager had let her partake in such a habit. 

“As a matter of fact, I am happily in a relationship. Now if you would excuse me, I need to change into the next outfit.” He said curtly and walked away before she could say anything else. Her eyes followed his figure as he walked towards the changing area. Another woman made her way towards him and Laura frowned just as Adrien’s lips curved up into a smile.

“Here you go, Kitten.” Marinette smiled as she approached Adrien with his next outfit. His eyes lit up at the sight of her and he took the clothes from her hands. During more relaxed photoshoots like this one, Adrien liked to change privately. It was a nice break from having people poke and prod at him constantly. Though he often found himself getting confused or caught up in the more elaborate pieces. And the job of helping him fell solely into the hands of one intern named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Were there some strings pulled to get her that particular position? He surely wouldn’t know anything about that.

Marinette crossed her arms across her chest and his eyes shot down, admiring her outfit of the day. It was a simple collared chiffon blouse paired with a high-waisted pencil skirt; a typical outfit for a professional woman, but he thought the open decolletage flattered her nicely. He always thought she had a beautiful neck and collarbones. She smirked at him and he blushed, being caught in his act of checking her out while at work. How unfair, he thought wryly. She was too pretty.

“Don’t get stuck.” She called out to him before he disappeared behind the curtains.

Laura noticed the interaction and found herself feeling mildly jealous. A tiny glint caught her eyes and her focus narrowed in on Marinette’s hand. On her left ring finger sat a modest ring. Feeling spurned and humiliated that he was more receptive to a taken woman rather than her (and a lowly intern at that), she made her way over to Marinette and sat down on a stool that was nearby.

“He’s taken. The same could be said for you.” She said as she blew a puff of smoke out. Marinette turned to face the woman with a questioning look on her face.

“Excuse me?” Marinette straightened herself when she heard the passive-aggressive tone.

“He’s in a happy relationship so you should back off.” She waved her hand dismissively. But when she didn’t hear anything in reply, she turned to face Marinette. Marinette just blinked at her with a blank expression. Before Laura could get irritated by her lack of reaction, Marinette smiled.

“I didn’t get stuck.” Adrien reappeared with a lopsided grin on his face before noticing that Laura had moved from her spot to where Marinette was. The atmosphere was thick and suffocating and he swore it could almost rival the feeling he used to get when he was in the same room as his father. He could see the smile on Marinette’s face but he was certain that she was hardly pleased with the woman across from her.

“I hear you're in a happy relationship Adrien.” Marinette smiled slyly at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

_God, he loved her._

“Indeed I am.” He returned the smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Laura looked a tad bit confused. “But I can cast that aside for you. What do you say?” He asked her and lifted her hand up to kiss it.

“I don’t think your girlfriend would like that very much.” Marinette chuckled as she withdrew her hand.

“She’s at work right now. She’ll never know.” Adrien tried to convince her. She laughed and flicked his nose.

“Why, we’re at work too Kitten.” He pouted and she laughed again. Then she took his previous outfit from his hands and walked off. As he watched her retreating back, he saw that Laura was now fuming.

“How rude. I was just trying to help you out.” She complained and whipped out another cigarette.

“Were you really?” He asked while adjusting the buttons on his sleeve.

“Of course! You told me that you were in a relationship so I was trying to stop that hussy from flirting with you. She had a ring on her finger. She’s nothing more than a common homewrecker.” She said snidely. All trace of humor vanished from his face and his cold gaze sent a shiver up her spine. She was thankful when the photographer walked by and waved for Adrien to come back to the shoot.

“I’ll be there in a second.” He flashed a gentlemanly smile and Laura was starting to see that maybe Adrien Agreste wasn’t exactly as he seemed. With a final tug at his clothes, he began walking back. But as he passed Laura, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, “I’d appreciate it if you don’t call the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with a hussy. Please try to mind your own business or else you’ll look even more foolish.” Laura’s face grew red in embarrassment and she stomped off in anger.

“Adrien!” Adrien cringed at the sharp tone. He slowly turned to see Nathalie with a scolding look on her face. “You better hope she comes back.”

“Sorry, Nathalie.” He chuckled sheepishly. Marinette appeared again at his side as she watched Laura’s figure growing smaller in the distance.

“What happened?” She asked. But instead of answering her, he just linked his hand with hers and brought it to his lips.

“Want to finish this shoot with me, Buginette?”


End file.
